A Day To Call Home
by Toxic-wolves
Summary: A johnlock fic that starts with a friendship like no other, but as John Watson learns to deal with Sherlock Holmes he starts seeing something in the detective that he has never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh but John you are missing it, look look with your eyes"  
"I don't know what it is you want me to be seeing Sherlock"  
"The body"  
"We'll yes I can see that. What is it doing in front of my morning tea?"  
"I ran out of room in the kitchen" Sherlock said nodding towards the kitchen but not looking up from the body now lying naked at johns feet.  
"Dose lestrade know you have this guy Sherlock?"  
"Oh Molly will have found the body missing when she got into work this morning, I'm sure lestrade will know" Sherlock looked up at the clock on the wall "oh right about now I would get dressed John I fear we may be taking a trip down to Scotland yard"  
John stood there in his striped pajamer bottoms and old green shirt with his even older dressing gown, holding his favorite cup in his hand watching Sherlock climb all over the body he had draped along the floor. Sherlock was wearing his normal black pants but hadn't gotten as far as putting shoes on, or maybe he had pulled them of after he took the body? Sherlock was wearing a deep purple top that fit his like it was his own skin, his normal trench coat thrown off to the side.  
He look amazing the the shirt, John physically took a step back making Sherlock look up, where had that come from.  
" John "  
" yeah what"  
"Dressed lestrade will be he in oo in about 2 minutes"  
" oh will he" John said in a daze  
Sherlock looked up at John with his sharp gaze trying to figure out what happened to John in those few seconds he looked away, "john" standing up he brought his face up close to the side of johns face. He could see johns Adam's apple bob up and down in his throte as he swallowed  
" John" he repeated " what happened?"  
John seemed to try and snap out of what ever it was the he was in, since the first day sherlock had meet John he had not been able to read him like he could others he had to try harder and even then it was the bear minimum.  
John started to shuffle towards his room mumbling a agreement about how he had to get dressed, sherlock sat down in his chair stepping over the body and completely for getting about it. What had been wrong with John. Sherlock didn't get much time to think about it as soon there was a knock on the door and the sound of mr Hudson opening the door, John walked in fully dressed just as lestrade burst threw the front door.  
"YOU STOLE A BLOODY BODY FOM THE MORGE, WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING SHERLOCK"  
" I was thinking that I needed a body for a experiment and no one was using thi one"  
" no one was using it, blimy Sherlock this man has a family that's waiting to berry him and you steel him because yo have a experiment you want to do"  
"Yes"  
" oh and how did that work out for you"  
" not like I thought it would at all, you can have the body back I don't need him any more"  
" what really, I was expecting you to put up a fight"  
Sherlock watched as some people in police uniform walked in with a body bag an started to place next to the man.  
" no I learned all I can, now unless you have a case for me I would ask you to kindly leave"  
Lestrade started to lead the the men out the door but hesitated "Sherlock?"  
" yes"  
" I hate to ask but what did you learn from this man"  
" oh not much really except anytime for what ever I need a body I know where I can get one with out much trouble at all"  
Lestrade did not seem happy with the answer but he knew it was all he was going to get from the mysterious Sherlock Holmes.  
After lestrade had left what he had said wirld in sherlocks mind, what did he learn from the man.  
Well there was John who had not said a thing the hole time lestrade was here and was now still sitting on his chair with a strange look of his face the Sherlock just could not figure out. Was this because of the face the man was dead or the fact the man was naked, what was wrong with his John Watson? It couldn't be because he was dead no, he had seen plenty of that he was a war doctor he would have seen worse.  
So what was it.  
" what's wrong with you John, please tell me it kills me to see you like this" ... Nothing of course John had gone out. " I love you John please tell me what's wrong"  
Sherlock sat in his chair facing Johns. This was the only time he could talk to John like this, even if it was a ghost sitting in his chair.  
Sherlock sat like that talking out all his problems in till John came home.  
" I got milk Sherlock, and bread and that tea you like"  
Sherlock sat watching John go on about what he had bought at the store, he seemed more like him self, that was in till he turned around and his face dropped. Going back into the mood that Sherlock could just not under stand John shuffled back to his chair staring at Sherlock but not really seeing anything. This really was not like John at all.

Where had that come from, John physically took a step back making Sherlock look up. He had never thought of Sherlock like that, why would he it was Sherlock. It was just something about that skin tight purple shirt.  
" John?"  
" yeah what" what could Sherlock possibly want he never took his mind the case or what ever play thing he had coin that morning, what could make him now look up from what he was doing.  
" dressed lestrade will be in about oo in about 2 minuets"  
"Oh will he" Juno could not stop thinking about that shirt that god damn shirt, "John" sherlocks voice interrupted johns thoughts, standing up Sherlock brought his face right up close to the side of johns face, god damn he was so close. Swallowing he could feel sherlocks breath on his neck.  
" John, what happened"  
Sherlock seemed almost panicky now, was he ill, why was he ignoring the now naked body on the ground. God why did he have to do that here it only ever brought back memories from the war.  
He had to snap out of this, slightly shaking his head John mumbled agreement that he didn't want lestrade seeing him in his old dressing gown and started shuffling towards his room stepping over the body as he went.  
John fell on to his bed, laying there for a few seconds he truer sorting threw what had just happened. He was still lying there when he heard the sound of the front door opening, John hurried to get dressed and out back to the lounge room to see what lestrade was going to do.

"YOU STOLE A BLOODY BODY FOM THE MORGE, WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING SHERLOCK"  
" I was thinking that I needed a body for a experiment and no one was using this one"  
" no one was using it, blimy Sherlock this man has a family that's waiting to berry him and you steel him because yo have a experiment you want to do"  
Ah you could always trust Sherlock to prove once again that he didn't have the same human feelings as the rest of us.  
"Yes"  
" oh and how did that work out for you"  
" not like I thought it would at all, you can have the body back I don't need him any more"  
" what really, I was expecting you to put up a fight"  
So was John, Sherlock never gave up an experiment, what had he learned was he trying to make John uncomfortable. John looked up and lestrade and the other ofecers where gone and he was once again alone with Sherlock.  
"We need a few things Sherlock, I'm just going to go down to the shop"  
Sherlock was in his own world and didnt move when John was talking.  
" good bye"  
Sherlock flinched this time leaving John wondering what the hell was wrong with him as he rode the can down to the shop.

After walking around the shop for a while John started to feel better, good enough to head back to 221b. As soon as John walked threw the door he knew it was a mistake he could never be the same here again at least not for a while. John decided that he was just going to army threw it. When ever there was a problem in the army unless it was going to hurt people you turns your head and just kept going, and that was what he was going to do. He walked straight past Sherlock sitting in his chair and straight in to the kitchen and started rambling off all the things he had bought, he only now noticed that it was all of sherlocks favourite food. John looked up to see if Sherlock had notices. He hadn't instead he was sitting staring at John with the worried panicky look on his face again. Oh god his check bones when he pulled that face. He was just sitting there in the skin tight purple top and the equally tight black pants. He looked like had hadn't moved since John left.  
John felt his face fall and left the shopping sitting on the table. John sat down on his chair and Sherlock turned to face him, staring at Sherlock but not really seeing anything.  
John could feel the eyes of the other man stare into him but what was he suppose to do. John knew what he wanted to do, but no not with Sherlock. Feeling sudnley uncountable in his own flat John got up to go to bed,  
" we'll then I'm going to go to bed, been a long day... All of the 3 hours of it, but I'm not feeling well you will have to work on the cases with out me for a while infill I get better, night sherlock"  
With that he started walking to his room, closing the door before the heard the faint reply  
" goodnight my John, I hope you feel better"


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry__ for the wait, and the short chapter I have been sick. I am hoping that I will soon be posting more and more_

The next morning John woke to what felt like a normal day. Sitting up in his bed John sorted threw in the short day of yesterday. He had found Sherlock attractive, he had never thought about another man that way, let alone Sherlock. John altho not really sure about what he should do new that if he stayed much longer sitting here in bed in no more than his boxers ( it had been a hot night ). Sherlock would indeed come looking for him. He hated to think about how his body would react to having Sherlock so close, in his bed room, this early in the morning.  
Deciding to skip the breakfast routine of eating breakfast in what you slept in with the added dressing gown, John got dressed ready to make a quick escape if his body decided to once again betray him.

Sherlock was sitting in the kitchen in his normal pyjamas and dressing gown, drinking tea and typing on his phone. Oh god how had he never seen how tight all his clothes where. Stoping in his tracks as he reached the door way, closing his eyes John started sorting threw all the things that Sherlock had done over the last couple of weeks that had been pissing John off. It was a long list but he managed to get it down to a short 3, setting the oven of fire, exploding the kettle, and leaving a rotting pair of cows eyes in the microwave. Yes if he just thought of these things nothing could possibly happen... John opened his eyes and sherlock was mere centre meters from his face.  
" oh god" John whimpered that plan fast leaving his mind. John could see sherlocks gears spinning this was going to be good. He had to get out of there before Sherlock started ranting on in his useless words, he knew he could but how to get out before he hurt sherlocks feeling in the process.  
Think John think, ah sherlock had used the milk to try and put out the oven fire, why he ever thought that would work.  
"Umm sherlock" he was leaning in closer as John started to speak " there is not milk, I'm going to run down to the shop and get some more. This time don't use it to put out fires, use a blanket or something would you"  
" I had to use what was there john, you didn't see it. If I went to fetch a blanket the hole place would have gone up"  
God he wasn't saying anything about the lump staring to appear and press hard against johns pants, oh god he had to get out.

Making it to the door, John was breathing hard he had practically run from the kitchen. This time as he raised his arm for a cab he knew that he would not be returning to 221b. If ever not for a long time, he knew now that there was a unsettling stirring in his stomach, he knew what it meant even if he would never admit it to him self. Jumping in the cab he refused to look up at the face he knew would be staring him down from the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, sorry its been so long. I have been sick but now I am better I thought I might upload the short (sorry its short again) chapter I wrote while sick. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think**

John had no bloody idea where the hell he was going, would he even feel comfortable going to work today. Would what ever this I'd fade or would have have to stay away from Sherlock, Shirley not. It was nothing at all really, there was nothing wrong with noticing that another man was attractive, no, what was bothering John was how his body reacted to this noticing.

The cab driver coughed at John when they pulled up to the pub, and again a few money's later when John remained sitting in the back of the cab. At the second cough John shook into action paying the cabbie and got out and walked into his favorite pub.

John sat down on one of the bar stools and ordered a beer an then on deciding on getting drunk tonight he ordered vodka. He was going to forget last night and go on with his life like normal, Sherlock would do that and he would do it with out the alcohol. That bloody man could just delete thongs right out of his brain as he wished. Right now John didn't care as the man behind the bar placed his drinks in front of him. John sat for a moment deciding what one to drink first, the doctor in him said he should get a glass of water as well but pushing that aside he reaches for the vodka only to find other hand grabbing it. Turning ready to yell at the guy that was pinching his drink but stopped short when Sherlock sat facing him drinking the vodka.

" wha what are you doing"

" what does it look like John really, I'm making sure you don't get your self killed"

" and your going to do that by drinking my vodka are you"

Sherlock sat up straighter than he already was and leaned in over John, just close enough John notice that he could lean forward a bit and they would be kissing.

" yes although you can keep down your alcohol down, I of course can drink more"

" of course of course, why can't you let anyone bloody bet you at anything"

" if they can they do John, simply no one has been good enough yet"

Feeling worse that he already was and now with also with a hard on from thinking about kissing Sherlock, god why Sherlock, John could deal with being gay, with falling for another man any man that's not Sherlock. Knowing that Sherlock would follow him around all night John went and sat on the other side of the bar an orders another vodka an one for Sherlock, who was watching him from the other side of the bar.

After a couple drinks, varying between beer, vodka and some strong cocktail that Sherlock sent over. the cocktail tipping john over the edge, getting up John stumbled back to the waiting Sherlock at the other side of the bar

" hey there big boy, you gonna take me home tonight and have your way with me or what"

" ah John it seems that we have reached the point in the night where I have to get you home and into bed"

" yeah that's just what I said"

"No one is having there way with you, not unless they want to brake in and get past me" with that they started home


End file.
